Archive talk:A/E Darkrime Runner
1 Out of Earth Magic and 3 out of Deadly arts and put it into Air Magic to decrease SF and Sliver Armor's recharge, also this build is good on energy? [[User:Baby Blue Lazer|'Babies Deserve Lazers']] ''bite me please'' 00:21, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :Say what? And yeah, energy is fine, you need like 1 sliver armor on level 2, and like 3-4 on level 3. Zealous scythes are win. Life Guardian 00:28, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ::Hehe then doing that would speed up lvl 2...and yea I shouldn't comment to much b4 you're done making it. "Zealous scythe are winn." /agree [[User:Baby Blue Lazer|'Babies Deserve Lazers']] ''bite me please'' 00:31, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :::This is basically it. I'm going to write up a usage once i get screens of the levels(doing that in about 2 minutes. This could be done so much faster if the jotuns didn't have hex eater sig. Life Guardian 00:34, 19 August 2009 (UTC) This works fine, hurry get those screens so we can 5-5-X it. + ℓγssάή 01:03, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :Someone move the pics to the right. Everyone else 5-5-x. Life Guardian 01:37, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ::Buh bye havok >:D [[User:Baby Blue Lazer|'Babies Deserve Lazers']] ''bite me please'' 01:39, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :Life Guardian is a pro runner, 10/10!! It showed this when I tried to rate... " Set $wgShowExceptionDetails = true; at the bottom of LocalSettings.php to show detailed debugging information. " Wtf? [[User:Baby Blue Lazer|'Babies Deserve Lazers']] ''bite me please'' 01:40, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ::Fixed the pics for you. Drahgal Meir 01:46, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :::well thats who was ecing me :/ needs pics of just the maps life--Relyk 01:47, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm too lazy to crop it. Life Guardian 01:51, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :::::expanding the mini map to the whole screen and taking a pic works better than cropping--Relyk 02:31, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Too lazy to do that too. Luckily for you, Drah isn't as lazy. Life Guardian 02:32, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::It took 3 seconds to crop all of them. Drahgal Meir 02:36, 19 August 2009 (UTC) I assume this is in Hard Mode? and would daggers do fine if we dont have a scythe and dont feel like stealing from our dervs? :Ofc it's HM. Energy might be a little hard with daggers, but they should do fine. All permas should have a zealous scythe anyways. Life Guardian 06:38, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::I tried a few runs by myself, but I alway die on the part running to the dungeon key on the first lvl. for some reason the Vaettirs never break aggro and i die because they knock me down and IW the life out of me. Tips? is r5 norn good enough for IAU? :::Yep. Remember to use a cupcake and youll break agro really easily. Life Guardian 23:27, 26 August 2009 (UTC) WTB walk-thru for all permable dungeons speaks for itself Flesh Atrophy 23:07, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :I dunno, i don't want to ruin them all... Life Guardian 23:11, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ::so ruin the ones ppl dont know the run/build for? lol GG :P Flesh Atrophy 23:23, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :::Well...i could ruin oola's, CoF, Arachni's, Sepulchre, rragar's, and...i dunno, that might be it. Life Guardian 23:25, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Me and lyssan just ruined Kathandrax pretty much. ^^ --Carnivorous Cupcake 23:36, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Oh, forgot kath. I think just ear bite solos kath actually. Life Guardian 23:38, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::gogo ruin them. [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 00:43, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Pls ruin all of those. But lol at ruining CoF. Thats already been done. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 13:02, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Tell us how to ruin Rragar's please. + ℓγssάή 19:49, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :::there's a 600/smite build for that, silly Flesh Atrophy 21:11, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::::But I want to ruin it with an assassin :< + ℓγssάή 21:23, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Cupcakes So what do you do if you don't have any cupcakes. Drahgal Meir 00:37, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :Probably still do able, i just havent bothered trying. Life Guardian 00:40, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::Dont really need them, they just speed things up a bit. --Carnivorous Cupcake 08:39, 20 August 2009 (UTC) cash how much do people pay for a run through this?--TahiriVeila 13:30, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :5-10k according to my outdated dungeon guide. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 15:41, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::About 8k is easy to get a group for, but overall, sepulchre is better money because it's about the same price but faster. Life Guardian 22:23, 20 August 2009 (UTC) better than sliver? was in a run today,he used Ear bite and that ebon vanguard signet that cause diease,run was avrg at time,but he sayd he prefer that than sliver,till boss get targeted etc,mybe add it to varint? :Pretty sure it's not better than sliver...once it targets the boss it beats 14 dps + Ear Bites dmg by alot [[User:Baby Blue Lazer|'Babies Deserve Lazers']] ''bite me please'' 04:34, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::I had it as variant at one point, dunno what happened to it. Probably got deleted when drah ec'd me while i was saving. Not faster imo. Life Guardian 04:49, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :::last runner i got brang radiation field and ear bite--Relyk 06:18, 22 August 2009 (UTC)--Relyk 06:18, 22 August 2009 (UTC) How long does this take for a full run? Info needed for Dungeon/Elite Guide [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 12:21, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :20-25 Minutes. I was just taking it easy and I got 8-8-5 for the levels. Might take longer depending on if you're running people. Life Guardian 19:18, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Dash You can break aggro pretty easily with it. sucks having no heal though--Relyk 00:11, 1 September 2009 (UTC) :its not that difficult to get past the vaettir with dash. your kinda screwed if u get hit by an ice bolt on the bridge, you wont get a chance to heal on the bridge trying to break aggro. having around ~600 health would really help as well. anyways i suck at keeping sliver on the boss, it always targets the bloodcurdlers or smashers, otherwise when it is on him, one of them come back and sliver changes. help me D:--Relyk 00:57, 1 September 2009 (UTC) ::oh and i did clear the dungeon after spending 10 minutes on each boss :D--Relyk 00:58, 1 September 2009 (UTC) :::and drunken master would be a decent option instead of using cupcakes--Relyk 01:01, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Mindbender instead of Dark? With rank10 asuran, mindbender is 33% run speed, wouldnt that be better for breaking agro of the shadows instead of using a capcake and dark ? - Saifon :You have to cast it and it's not maintainable.....so no not really.--TahiriVeila 20:27, September 6, 2009 (UTC) ::It would work fine, but the vaettir will hit you pretty hard without Dark Escape.--Relyk 00:02, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Actually.. it is maintainable.. put your air magic to 4, so when you cast glyph, deadly and SF, then mendbender, it will also get effect from swift and your 20% enchanntment staff.. and as soon as your ready to cast your next perma, it's recharged, in fact, you might even be able to cast your next perma with the mendbender effect of faster spell casting, but this really only if you SF gets the 20% recharge bonus from the staff, but yeah.. I see your point with armor from dark though. - Saifon vaettirs by dungeon key level 1 I'm learning this run at the minute, so am basically doing it in NM for now.. but I have a problem with the vaettirs that are near the dungeon key in level 1.. that's where u flip the lever and run accross the bridge.. first of all you taking a bunch of damage just waiting on the bridge to come down So basically.. there's mob of vaettirs that pop up on both sides of this bridge.. and Ice darts to slow you down.. so cant break agro cause of these darts.. and quite often a sprout gets me as well.. so am taking a lot of damge here and resulting in death. I know it says to wait for sprouts around the dungeon key to go down.. which is fine.. but you have a mob of vaettirs on you... that's even if I get to it... quite often due to the slow down from the ice darts and even if I manage to avoid all the sprouts.. there's too many vaettirs around for me to get away... Any ideas on this part? :you can avoid spawning the vaettir on the key side of the bridge by hugging the right side. iirc you can avoid aggroing the group of vaettir at the start of the bridge as well. then when you get the key just make sure u dodge darts, which isn't terrible difficult.--Relyk 00:57, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Use a cupcake and vaettirs won't follow. Also, you can run across the bridge before it's down. Life Guardian 00:59, September 23, 2009 (UTC) lever where is the fucking lever? 20:22, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Level 3 I got to the last level of the dungeon in HM and I got hit by sould feast so many times I couldnt heal in time. Can this be done in HM? 04:37, January 25, 2010 (UTC)Angry Runner 04:37, January 25, 2010 (UTC)